


Candy Drabble

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between RCD 2 and 3. Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas comes out for a couple of days to visit her. This is a standalone story within my Long Distance series timeframe [https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599/chapters/49275182]For the prompt Candy





	Candy Drabble

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“I got you a present,” Alex smiled with bright eyes. “Hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

Thomas sighed in protest but did as requested. 

Alex slipped a candy bracelet over his hand. “Open your eyes.”

“How sweet?” Thomas stammered a little confused. “I appreciate the gesture, but I am not a huge fan of candy nor do I enjoy jewelry that is edible.”

“Is that so? Does that also apply to other edible things?” Alex asked coyly.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“No, you don’t like candy,” Alex turned and began to walk away. “I’ll go change.”

“Alex!!!” Thomas caught up with her quickly and pressed her against the wall lightly. He looked her up and down curiously.

Alex reached up and pushed aside the top of her dress exposing a candy bra. “I thought you might like to trick or treat a little closer to home before you leave.”

Thomas’s lips pressed against hers pushing her further against the wall. “I suppose there is an exception to everything.”


End file.
